Sailor Moon Chapter 4 The Good Old Days
by lltn45
Summary: Who is this new villain trying to eliminate the sailor scouts? Will serena forgive her frineds? And a new mysterious senshi arrives all in this 4th instalment of my sailor moon series, please read and review.


Sailor Moon - Fanfiction Series  
  
  
  
The Good Old Days  
  
  
  
Serena: Yes mom, I'm doing perfectly fine. Everything's okay.mhm.yes.uh huh.yep ok mom I gotta go now bye.  
  
Serena: Oh, I hate lying to my mother like that but I don't want her to start worrying all over me.  
  
Andrew: Well why don't you call her again and tell her all the problems you have at the moment.  
  
Serena: No I can't do that it'll only make things worse as they are already. Serena walks over to the balcony and stares at the view. A knock on the door sounds.  
  
Andrew: I'll get that. Andrew opens the door.  
  
Andrew: Oh, hi Darien.I see you bought some flowers hey.  
  
Darien: Is Serena there? Andrew hesitates for a moment.  
  
Andrew: Just let me check for a moment. He tiptoes over to the balcony and taps on Serena's shoulder.  
  
Serena: Hmm?  
  
Andrew: Someone at the door wants to see you.guess who.  
  
Serena: Oh no, please tell him to go away please Andrew.  
  
Andrew: Serena c'mon give Darien a break will ya? He's wanted to see you for the last couple of days just go out and talk to him for once please?  
  
Serena: No.please Andrew just tell him to leave. Serena looks back to the view of Tokyo while Andrew sighs.  
  
Andrew: He bought you some flowers.  
  
Serena: I don't care. Andrew walks back to the door.  
  
Andrew: Sorry Darien she seems to be nowhere around here today.  
  
Darien: Oh.if she comes back please give her these. Darien hands over the flowers to Andrew and walks away.  
  
Andrew: Serena.I think you'll like these. He hands the flowers from Darien onto Serena's hand.  
  
Andrew: Well, I'm off to do my shift at the Crown Arcade if you need me just call the phone number I left over on the phone ok? Andrew exits the apartment.  
  
Serena: Oh.Darien. Serena throws the bunch of flowers off the balcony.  
  
  
  
Below Luna, Artemis and the girls are walking by the flats when something lands onto Artemis.  
  
Artemis: OOWW! HEY!  
  
Luna: What's the matter Artemis?  
  
Artemis: Something just fell on top of me! Mina: Hey look! It's a bunch of roses. Mina rushes over and picks up the roses over Artemis.  
  
Amy: It seems like someone threw this off the flat.  
  
Lita: Gee.what a waste of flowers and money too.  
  
Raye: Who on earth would do such a thing? Throwing a bunch of beautiful flowers away. Amy spots Darien walking across the street.  
  
Amy: Hey! You guys look! It's Darien.  
  
Raye: Oh, I think he must've gone up to see Serena but she probably didn't answer the door.  
  
Mina: So.Serena must've thrown these roses.  
  
Artemis: Might I add she's also thrown these roses quite strongly ouch!  
  
  
  
Mysterious Person: Master, I have found a way of luring our victims to destroy them.  
  
Mysterious Person#2: Fine, tell me what it is.  
  
Mysterious Person: As you wish master.  
  
  
  
Lita: Hey, do you guys feel like a drink?  
  
Amy: Sure, I don't mind.  
  
Mina: Why not.  
  
Raye: Umm.sorry guys I'm busy today, I've still got a whole mass of things to do at the temple. Mina: Ok Raye you can go we'll catch up later ok.  
  
Luna: Oh, Artemis do you have to do that right here?  
  
Artemis: What? The girls are sitting by a table at a restaurant taking orders from the waiter.  
  
Mina: Do you think we should call Serena?  
  
Amy: Hmm.sure. I think we should check up on how she's coping. I've got Andrew's phone number; Serena gave it to me quite a while ago. Amy takes out her mobile and dials Andrew's number.  
  
At Andrew's apartment the phone rings.  
  
Serena: Hello?  
  
Amy: Hi Serena. I was just wondering if you could. Serena hangs up.  
  
Serena: Why can't they just let me be alone!  
  
Amy: She hung up before I could even say something to her.  
  
Lita: Oh, well.anyway we're here to have a good time lets eat.  
  
Serena: I'm so bored being cooped up in here, I'm gonna go out. Serena leaves a note on the table for Andrew and exits the apartment.  
  
Serena: Lets see what's new on the streets of Tokyo. Serena spots a new shop and enters it. Shop Assistant: Why hello there how can I help you?  
  
Serena: Umm.I'm just taking a look around; I'll get back to you later.  
  
Shop Assistant: Ok.  
  
Just then 3 girls enter the shop.  
  
Mina: I've never been here before.wow what a beautiful shop.  
  
Lita: Hey Mina! We're kinda running late here, we promised Raye that we'll meet her at 4pm and it's now 4:15pm.  
  
Mina: Oh! Just let me take another look at this place for another couple of minutes and then we'll be going.  
  
Amy: What does that door lead to?  
  
Lita: What door?  
  
Amy: That door over there.  
  
Lita: Hmm.hey you're right that door does lead to something lets go and check it out.  
  
Amy: Umm.I dunno it's not nice to.  
  
Lita: C'mon Amy.Mina come here! Lita and Amy both go up to the door while Mina runs to catch up with them.  
  
Serena: Hey I'm back.huh? This place is empty, where did that lady go? Serena begins to look all over the place and spots the door that Lita, Amy and Mina went through.  
  
Serena: I think she's in there, must be sorting out some things.I'll just go in there and.  
  
Voice: AAAAAH! LET GO!  
  
Serena: Huh? Who was that? Serena runs to the door.  
  
Serena: What's going on here? I thought that. Serena is stunned at what she is seeing in front of her.  
  
Mina: Serena! Get out of here!  
  
Amy: Go while there's still time! A figure walks out.  
  
Queen Beryl: I've been waiting for you Moon Princess.HAHAHA!  
  
Serena: You.how could you be alive! I defeated you!  
  
Queen Beryl: I don't lose to a silly little princess like you! You thought I was gone? Well now we'll see who's going to vanish!  
  
Voice: SUNLIGHT ENGULF!  
  
A huge ball of light is shot at Amy, Mina and Lita.  
  
Lita: Hey! We're free!  
  
Amy: Oh! I can't believe it.but who did it?  
  
Lita: It must be.  
  
Voice: It is time to reveal who I am, the one that freed you.  
  
Queen Beryl: No stranger is going to ruin my plan today! Take this! A huge fireball is shot by Queen Beryl aimed for the unknown person, but the fireball eventually misses its target while the unknown person's face is standing right in front of Serena.  
  
Serena: No.it can't be!  
  
With Queen Beryl finally attacking the Sailor Scouts a new battle has begun but this time she has a mysterious helper. Who is it and who is this new mysterious person that has saved Mina, Amy and Lita from their deaths? And will Serena be able to once again defeat the new and powerful Queen Beryl or will she this time lose before she can even be Looking Forward And Looking Back? Some secrets will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned. 


End file.
